Flying spot scanning systems are generally employed to communicate video information to a photosensitive medium. Generally, such systems utilize a gas laser which generates a high intensity light beam, and a modulator, such as those electro-optical or acousto-optical in nature, for representing the video information in the form of an intensity variation of the light beam. Galvanometer arrangements driven in an oscillatory fashion or multifaceted mirror polygons driven at a constant speed control the scanning cycle. Use of gas lasers in flying spot scanning systems have several disadvantages, such as their large size, high thermal emission, short life, high power requirements and the need for an external modulator.
With the advent of injection diode lasers, with their inherent small size, substantial longevity, etc., there is potentially available a replacement for the gas lasers used in flying spot scanning systems. However, some photosensitive media require an exposure intensity beyond what can be provided by the beam emitted by a single diode laser when that beam is scanned at the conventional speed. Accordingly, there is a need for an injection diode laser flying spot scanning system that can operate at, or beyond, conventional scanning speeds.